frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiaransalee
, RetributionDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, UndeathDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = "Cold Heart" (dagger) | worshipers = Drow, necromancers, undead | cleric alignments = CE, CN, NE }} Character and Reputation Kiaransalee (kee-uh-ran-sa-lee) is a drow lesser deity, also known as the Lady of the Dead, The Revenancer or The Vengeful Banshee. Her portfolio includes vengeance and the undead. Kiaransalee is a cruel, twisted and vengeful deity. The Lady of the Dead became insane ages ago; however, she managed to keep her cunning and she could still clearly remember every slight or insult towards her, whether it was real or imagined. Kiaransalee is swift to anger, powerful, and against all who have wronged her she plots a dark revenge. The Lady of the Dead prefers company from the mindless undead she could manipulate at will, over sentient beings that are possessed of independent thought. She rarely trusts anyone else to do justice to her vision and thus prefers to settle her problems herself. Clergy and Temples Kiaransalee's clergy is comprised of orderly regimented cells, but the faith lacks in overall organization. The Revenancer's clerics are mostly found in small drow communities or in special enclaves, and act constantly in secret. Her clerics are agents of vengeance who plot against anyone who ever slighted the faith. They regularly organize slaying missions to acquire corpses for animation, and are very active in persecuting slaves. Higher-ranking priestesses are called Yathrinshee. Many clerics multiclass as necromancers. A few of the church also join the Cult of the Dragon and become Wearers of Purple. Eventually, most become undead themselves. Clerics of Kiaransalee pray for their spells at midnight, the time of day in which spirits are most restless. Each individual cleric performs a handful of minor devotions to Kiaransalee each month. Orders Legion of Vengeful Banshees These banshee knights' sole purpose is to battle the undead tanar'ri servants of Orcus. Their base of operations is the Acropolis of Thanatos in V'elddrinnsshar. History and Relations with other deities Kiaransalee was, in her mortal life a powerful lichdrow necromancer-queen from another plane. Upon becoming a demigod, she was made an unwilling vassal of Lolth. She is only capable of small acts of rebellion against Lolth. Kiaransalee once took over Orcus's realm but was repelled by the resurrected demon prince not long afterwards. She was then completely aimed towards destroying every trace of the demon lord of the undead. Dogma Death comes to all and cruel vengeance will be exacted on those who waste their lives on the petty concerns of this existence. True power comes only from the unquestioning servitude of the once-dead, mastery over death, and the eventual earned stature of one of the ever-living in death. Hunt, slay and animate those who scorn the Revenancer's power, and answer any slight a thousandfold, so that all may know the coming power of Kiaransalee. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Elf Deities